Grimm (2011 series)
Grimm (TV series; 2011 - 2017) *Created by Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwaslt and Jim Kouf Male Deaths * Kirk Acevedo (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Don Alder (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Sam Anderson (Episode 3.21 The Inheritance) * Enrique Arias (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Tim Bagley (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Matt Baker (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Drew Barrios (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Steven Beckingham (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Aaron Blakely (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * B.J. Britt (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Doug Brooks (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Jordi Caballero (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Reg E. Cathey (Episode 3.1 The Ungrateful Dead) * Nick Chinlund (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Bob Clendenin * Robert Cohn (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Ted deChatelet (Episode 1.5 Danse Macabre) * Anthony De Longis (Episode 1.8 Game Ogre) * Matthew DiBiasio (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Eric Edelstein (Episode 1.8 Game Ogre) * Gray Eubank (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Michael Fetters (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Donald Fisher (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * James Frain (Episode 3.2 PTZD) * Jeremy Fry (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Nicholas Gonzalez (Episode 1.11 Tarantella) * Basil Harris (Episode 1.17 Love Sick) * Callard Harris (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Danny Hernandez (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Brad William Henke (Episode 1.6 Three Bad Wolves) * Gavin Hoffman (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * David S. Hogan (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * C. Thomas Howell (Episode 3.22 Blond Ambition) * J.J. Johnston (II) (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Dan Kremer * Shawn Law (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Logan Loughmiller (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Michael Maize (Episode 2.10 The Hour of Death) * William Mapother * Mike Massa (Episode 1.11 Tarantella) * Marti Matulis (Episode 1.17 Love Sick) * Jamie McShane * Matt McTighe (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Kenneth Mitchell (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Allen Nause (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Rick Overton * Brandon Quinn (Episode 4.10 Tribunal) * Eric Riedmann (Episode 1.16 The Thing with Feathers) * Sebastian Roché (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Carlo Rota (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Jonathan Scarfe (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Randy Schulman (Episode 1.15 Island of Dreams) * Michael Sheets * Ebbe Roe Smith (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Alan Smyth (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Jake Street (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Brian Sutherland (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Nico Evers-Swindell * Brian Tee (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Rusty Tennant (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Shaun Toub (Episode 5.22 Beginning of the End Part 2) Female Deaths * Garcelle Beauvais * Linn Bjornland (Episode 1.3 BeeWare) * Kate Burton (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Valerie Cruz (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Ann Cusack (Episode 5.14 Lycanthropia) * Joy Flatz (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Mary Ann Jarou (Episode 1.3 BeeWare) * Bevin Kaye (Episode 1.4 Lonelyhearts) * Anne Leighton * Sharva Maynard (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (Episode 4.21 Headache) * Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Elizabeth Rodriguez * Amanda Schull (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Hillary Tuck * Jessica Tuck (Episode 2.2 The Kiss) * Nana Visitor (Episode 1.3 Beeware) Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:2017 TV series endings